Madeline Sycamore
Counterparts ''' |idol-brand = Crystal Queen|idol-unit =Polaris30 Ma Chérie |idol-school = Polaris Academy Moonlight Academy (Aikatsu! Greatest Stars!)|idol-basic-coord = Blush Stage Coord (The Moon Rises) Pink Galaxy Coord (Aikatsu: Galaxy!) Polaris Queen Parade Coord (Aikatsu! Passion Stars)|image =Madeline Pink Galaxy Coord.png |imgsize = 200px|idol-partner = |katakana = マデリー ンシカモア|romaji = Madorin Shikamoa|anime = Multiple Aikatsu! series|sign = }} "The princess that was under the sun is gone now. I am now Madeline Sycamore, the princess forever shining under a mysterious aurora!"- Madeline's promise to show her true self from then on. Madeline Sycamore is the top idol of all of Polaris Academy. She is a cute type idol who uses her private brand Crystal Queen. Personality Madeline is rather formal, curtsying to people when she first meets them, and always speaking in a polite manner to those around her, even if they happen to be her rivals. She doesn't have very many true friends at her school however, because to most of her classmates, this practice makes her seem intimidating; However, if you get to spend enough time with her, it's revealed that she actually has a slight inferiority complex, despite training for longer than most idols and her skills being more developed. She is a perfectionist, and even though she's a relatively quick learner, this personality trait causes her to over work herself a lot, and she usually is seen as stressed and nervous when in private and about to perform, especially so if the performance is for or will lead to a major step in her Aikatsu!. Appearance Madeline has long brown hair and brown eyes. As a student of Polaris Academy, she wears the school's standard uniform. In public, she usually wears clothes that give off a girly yet regal vibe; She wears a Collarless Petit Jacket, Black Lace Skirt with Bijoux, and Leopard Fur Sandals. History Madeline was born in Paris France, where her father was a zoologist and her mother was a beginning actress. Shortly after she was born however, she was given up for adoption and was adopted by a friend of her mother, due to her parents wanting her to have a better life growing up. As a child, Madeline grew up in Noboribetsu, Japan, and had always had a love of singing and "girly" costumes, thanks to her adoptive mother, who was a former idol herself. Her adoptive mother started training her to become an idol at a young age, giving her singing and dancing lessons. Then, she and her mother decided that it was time for her first audition. However, as idol activities were scarce in the small town where she grew up, she was unable to try first hand at the Aikatsu System and gain enough experience to get everything exactly right. This led to her miserably failing at her first audition, which she still remembers and uses as one of the biggest reasons why she pushes herself when it comes to her work. About six months later, she met and moved back to Paris with her birth father. This is where and when she met her close friend and future partner, Firanzia Vice Ronaldi. Firanzia, along with Madeline's father, taught her to speak French, a skill that she still uses to this day. (Although she can manage to have a conversation in it, she's not fluent like her father or Firanzia.) When the two moved back to Japan 6 months later, she returned to the idol world with top-level singing and dancing skills, and quickly rose to become a top idol. That night, her father was also given the offer to become the new headmaster of the school, and he accepted his new position as well. Aikatsu! Greatest Stars In this series, her backstory differs slightly, as she took the entrance exam to get into the school and passed with flying colors, with the headmaster stating that Madeline reminded him of his older sister. Roles in Aikatsu! series Aikatsu: Wings of Radience- Madeline's first appearance on this wiki. Main character, Transfer student to Dream Academy. She transferred to Dream Academy in order to make every brand shine the way it deserved to. She is the muse of Firanzia Vice Ronaldi, a famous top designer who designs many brands and also attends Dream Academy. Aikatsu: Galaxy!: Supporting character. The top idol of Polaris Academy and the over all Aikatsu System, she is famous for constantly pushing the boundaries on the Aikatsu world and testing the strength of herself and other idols. Aikatsu! Passion Stars: She is a supporting character in the series, being a transfer student from Polaris Academy in Hokkaido. Aikatsu! Greatest Stars: She is one of the top idols of Moonlight Academy, along with Firanzia Vice Ronaldi. Chronology The Academy of The Stars When Madeline had been revealed as the newest top idol, she was offered a scholarship to attend Polaris Academy, while her father was offered the position of headmaster at the same school. Both of them said yes, and they both moved back to Hokkaido, but specifically Sapporo in order to attend the school. Among the student body, she is known for being very talented, being able to win the Polaris Champion Cup as a first year middle school student. However, some of the students are jealous and simply angry at her for being "fake". Brilliant Queen She gets a request from the top student at Nebula Academy for a fashion show duel: The winner gets a coord from the others' brand. Of course, this frightens her at first glance. She had never seen this idol perform before, and what would happen to both her, her fan base and the academy if she were to loose. Preparing herself for the worst, she plans on performing 4 appeals, something she hadn't done since her Princess Cup victory 2 years prior. She trains as hard as she can without hurting herself, only focusing on getting the 4 appeal chain down, and not thinking about the other half of a successful idol. This gets so bad that her self confidence is seemingly lowered by the time the headmaster finishes her duel cards. He sees this, and gets her one of her favorite things, one of the things that he knows can cheer her up in an instant: a chocolate parfait. After a quick rest, she goes to the stadium where the duel will be held. Miracle Smile As Madeline is getting interviewed for a magazine one day, with the interview being about her upbringing and how she became the top idol, they bring up a question that makes her feel rather uncomfortable: What about your mother?. Madeline tries to dodge the question partially, giving the interviewer answers about her adoptive mother instead. However, this interviewer knows what her and Ayako were about, and wants to know about her real mother. Suddenly, Madeline finds herself unable to speak, choking on her words every time she tries too. Augustine has her try to leave the interview, but unfortunately, the interviewer decides to turn Madeline's interview into a scandal. When the other girls find the scandal in various magazines, they read the scandal and attempt to calm Madeline down about it. They find out that Madeline's mother left the family when she was young, just as her father had, but unlike her father, her mother never came back, and so she and her mother never had the chance to really meet. Sensing that things were getting heavy, Augustine attempted to cheer her up after asking the other girls to leave them alone for a moment. The next day, Augustine held a press conference in an attempt to clear his idol's name, but this action led the press to only believe that he was hiding something even bigger from them; Rumors begin to spread that her mother had passed away, and the reason how had also became a hot topic for magazines. All of these negative emotions led to her eventually planning to announce her graduation from the entertainment industry. Before that though, she begins to skip days of work at a time and become a shut in from the rest of the world, in order to get the others used to not seeing her around the office anymore. However, when she's not around, the other idols write her "graduation piece" for her, a song which they call "Miracle Smile". Augustine, before dropping it off in front of their door, whisper sings the song through the door. The girls of the Pastel group unfortanatley don't see Madeline in time for the song starts, While Augustine just tries to cut the song out of the setlist, Sumire and the others suddenly go on stage and sing the song for her. By the chorus, Madeline arrives and sings the rest of the song that the group wrote for her, along with all of the other idols helping her along the way. After the song is finished, they all go down a line, and thank Madeline for all she's done for the academy. She then turns to the audience, and announces that she's decided not to graduate from Polaris30, much to everyone's relief and joy. Etymology '''Madeline Sycamore comes from Augustine's last name, and is a kind of tree. Performance Details Mastery of Singing She sings with a clear, sweet, soprano voice, which she became well known for. She sings in a mezzo-soprano range, however, she has a large pitch range, allowing her to sound like both an alto and soprano when the song she is singing calls for it. Mastery of Acting Thanks to her birth mother being an actress since she was young, Madeline has always had a strong role model in the acting world to look up to. She hopes to be able to play almost any role in the future, and act in a main role along side her mother one day. Mastery of Appeals She is able to perform up to 4 appeals in one song, and is able to perform a large variety of special appeals, fitting them to both the song and situation she's in. Relationships [[Firanzia Vice Ronaldi|'Firanzia Vice Ronaldi']]- In the second episode of Wings of Radiance, Firanzia gives her the Blind Princess Coord, and entrusts Madeline with the mission to shine the way she never could. As the series continues, Madeline offers to become Firanzia's muse, to which she agrees. Later on, Madeline admits that she's always known a way to get Firanzia closer to her dream of becoming an idol once again. Madeline sees Firanzia as the first friend she's ever made while being her true self. Contrary to her usual innocence, she does seem to play along with Firanzia's advances. [[Augustine Sycamore|'Augustine Sycamore']]- her headmaster, producer, and father. The two are shown to get along very well, with him often calling her into his office simply to talk about her progress with expanding the Aikatsu world over tea. Aikatsu! Passion Stars [[Gekijou Nakamura|'Gekijou Nakamura']]: Madeline admires her raw energy, talent, and enthusiasm. They have a very close relationship, with Madeline referring to her as "mon amie" (It simply means my friend in French, but if it's used by Madeline it means they're very close friends.) and Gekijou calls her "Princess-chan" [[Naomi Inoue|'Naomi Inoue']]: WIP Miryoku Fujihana: WIP [[Manami Hanae|'Manami Hanae']]: WIP Aikatsu! Greatest Stars [[Firanzia Vice Ronaldi|'Firanzia Vice Ronaldi']]: Madeline's close freind as well as roommate. Madeline is grateful for Firanzia coming to her side whenever she feels upset or stressed. As Firanzia's main muse, Madeline is happy to help Firanzia if she's ever having a struggle for inspiration. Madeline is seen with her often, so the media is puzzled on whether or not the two of them are in a romantic relationship. Chiasa Akagi: 'TBA 'Melody Fontana- TBA Tsubaki Fujioka: With the two of them being similar in personas, Madeline tries her best to guide her through idolhood. Miki Arashiame: With Miki being Firanzia's producer, the two see each other often when she and Firanzia are together, but Madeline also practices with Miki about once a week. She always appreciates whenever Miki is able to give her information about top idols from rivaling schools so that Madeline can come up with the best strategies possible to overcome them. Ayame Tomikami: She finds her politeness to be sweet, but her competitiveness to be slightly confusing. Akira Tachibana: The two aren't really similar, but Madeline does help her out with keeping her image up in public. Quotes "I think I can win it, if I just push myself to my hardest I can! That's no excuse. My pride as an idol, your pride in your designs, Polaris' school spirit, and the love and dreams of my fans all rest in my care now!" Trivia * Nickname(s): Princess, Madeline-sama * Theme color: Shades of Pink * Blood Type: AB * Sign: Pisces * Hobbies: Ballet and clothes shopping * Special Skills: Singing and Modeling * Favorite Music Genre: Classical, with her favorite piece of music being Moonlight Sonata. * Charm point: her singing voice, her girlishness * Favorite food: parfaits * Least favorite food: anything spicy, due to her sensitve tounge. * Favorite artist/idol: Dancing Diva, Mizuki Kanzaki * Future Dream: To become a world-famous idol with a variety of idol activities. * Respected people: Her parents, Prince-san * Fears: Large dogs, deep water. * She is working on a drama called Tale of the Heartbeat, which is a fantasy drama about a princess whose castle's staff is trying to get her to become "less-robotic" and to fit more into their definition of a princess, so that the prince of a nearby kingdom will fall in love with her at his masquerade ball, which he is holding in two months' time from the series beginning. * She is French from her mother's side, and Japanese from her father's side. * Before she got her personal brand Crystal Queen, her favorite brand was Angely Sugar, but she used cards from several brands. Her first coord from Angely Sugar was the Pure Ribbon Coord. * She shares her birthday with Yume Nijino from Aikatsu Stars! * She resembles Iori Minase from The Idolmaster series. ** However, her personality is closer to Takane Shijou from the same series. * One of her personal goals as an idol is to earn a premium rare dress from Angely Sugar, as the entire reason Crystal Queen was founded was because she could never get a premium rare. * She is a fan of the unit Passion Stars, and they work together often as well. * If she refers to someone as "mon amie" that means they are very close friends, as it's very rare that she doesn't use the prefix -san or -senpai. * Prior to The Moon Rises, she had been training for her idol career ever since she was four years old. (9 years prior to the series.) * She has featured in more series than any other idol on this wiki. * She has similarities with Hime Shiratori; ** They have the same zodiac sign of Pisces ** The same AB blood type ** They both have Princess-like personalities ** They are both cute type idols (For Madeline however, it is half-cute, half-sexy) ** They both specialize in singing ** They are both well renowned top idols ** They both have flowers in their aura Category:Characters Category:Aikatsu! Characters Category:Idols Category:User: SingMeloetta Category:Aikatsu! Galaxy Category:Cute Idols Category:Sexy Idol Category:Aikatsu! Greatest Stars Category:Aikatsu! Greatest Stars characters Category:SingIdols Category:SingCharacters Category:Aikatsu: Idol Festival! Category:Top Idols